


You Lead and I'll Follow

by Not Applicable (not_applicable)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Interracial Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Rare Pairings, cap 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 10:43:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1425607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not_applicable/pseuds/Not%20Applicable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam teaches Steve how to kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Lead and I'll Follow

**Author's Note:**

> **Contains Cap 2 spoilers!**

“Nothing to worry about here, man. You're supposed to practice with your friends, right?”

Steve tried to calm himself with a long, slow breath but the expression on Sam's face let him know that it came out more like a shaky sigh. He'd lost his focus on the kind of crappy hotel bed they were sitting on and the fact that they really didn't know where they were heading after this, only that they were planning to find Bucky. His face was still red from that first kiss and the way Sam giggled at it – yeah, it was clumsy, quick and probably too eager and easily the thing that needed the most work in his skillset.

“Don't laugh again,” Steve said, and he wiped his remarkably sweaty palms on his jeans.

Sam smiled when he nodded, not a teasing smile that would have been followed by laughter but something warmer, a smile he probably used to butter up shell-shocked vets who refused to abide by Virginia's concealed firearms law. He always managed to get those guys to put away their guns, he said. Steve thought that maybe this was one of Sam's proudest achievements as a veteran's counselor – getting people to focus on where they were and what they were doing now, _right now_ , and letting their past stay in the past. In the past Steve had only kissed three people in his life – Peggy before he died seventy years ago, Natasha as of a few days ago, and Bucky, who had once attempted what Sam was currently doing before giving up hopelessly. Right now, Sam was teaching Steve how to kiss.

“I won't,” Sam reassured him. “And hey, I didn't mean anything by it earlier, I just-”

“Nah, it's okay,” Steve said. They were still in position from that first awful kiss, turned towards each other on the bed, knees bumping awkwardly and their hands on each other's shoulders. “Nat wasn't impressed either.”

Sam slid a hand up to the back of Steve's neck, a remarkably warm hand, a big hand, and Steve shut his eyes against his nervousness. “Come here. I'll lead.”

“Leading” was something that occurred in combat and dancing and Steve wanted to ask what any of that had to do with kissing until he felt Sam's mouth on his. Steve's eyes were still open as Sam puckered softly once, then again, and then he felt Sam's lips part, which also parted his own, and he kept his hands on Sam's shoulder as a tongue eased gently into his mouth. This was different from kissing Natasha at the mall – that had been a hard press of teeth behind muscle and skin against his mouth, her nails nipping at his biceps as they held that position and avoided the people that were trying to kill them. Sam was soft and warm on the inside and his kiss was all lips and tongue moving carefully in sync with his own, a hand on Steve's neck and one on his side now, pulling at him. 

Steve inched closer and let out a breath when he felt Sam's muscles flexing under his touch, his shoulders wide and firm under the length of his arm – and that's when Steve noticed that he'd moved, that he'd wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders and that his tongue was following Sam's, chasing it and tasting him, and he wasn't bothered by the bitter remnants of truck stop coffee that he could discern. Steve's other hand was on Sam's side now, too, and he squeezed him there, felt hard muscles give under his touch.

Sam backed away just slightly, not far away enough for Steve to think that he'd been doing a bad job. Steve tried not to pant but he knew his eyes were probably blown wide and he could hear himself breathing, could feel the sting at the corners of his mouth from Sam's goatee. He licked his lips and they tasted like Sam, not like coffee or dinner but like Sam.

“Nice,” Sam said, his voice soft as he placed two fingers under Steve's chin. “A little bit slower this time, okay?” 

Steve followed the gentle tug of Sam's touch, and the came together again.


End file.
